


Feel My Heart Beat Fast

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Bottom Keith Week fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More Fluff than Smut, Nesting, Omega Keith (Voltron), Smut, Starting A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Keith's heat has hit sooner than expected, but thankfully Lance is able to come back home.





	Feel My Heart Beat Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I joke that yesterday's got away from me but...  
> Holy hell. I scrapped the previous one because I didn't like it, then decided I wanted to try and write a cute, short A/B/O drabble.  
> As you can see it... didn't really stay short. It finally just got to the point where I threw up my hands and stopped trying to figure out how to fix the length.
> 
> So uh... enjoy this?
> 
>  
> 
> Title's from Every time We Touch by Cascada

Hot.  
So hot.  
_Too. Fucking. Hot._

 

Keith thrashed around, soft, needy whines pulling from his throat. This wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t be like this. He shouldn’t be clutching to pillows and sheets and clothing, writhing in need. His Alpha should be here. He needed his Alpha. _Why wasn’t he here_?!

 

He closed his eyes, whining again as he rolled onto his stomach, grabbing the nearest article of clothing, one of Lance’s sweaters, and buried his face into it, breathing in the scent. It calmed him, helped him think. It wasn’t like he was clouded with lust, it was just that the dull ache of arousal was _very distracting_ and he was painfully aware that there was nothing inside him. He closed his eyes, his breath steadying as he remembered where Lance was, and why he wasn’t at home with him.

 

Keith’s heat had hit sooner than they’d planned. What was calculated to be a late week start had, instead, started Monday. Lance had already left for work, and the two had barely started a stockpile of what they’d need. When Keith had awoken, he’d been able to raid the kitchen, gathering bottles of water and food, carting them back into the room, before he found himself finicking with his nest, finding the small imperfections that he’d planned on fixing throughout the week, taking his time before. He hadn’t the foresight to grab his phone off the charger in the living room by the time the electric heat settled in his bones, and he was already stripped and burrowing into his nest, scenting and purring in want.

 

Usually, Keith wouldn’t have been so desperate for Lance. He usually was fine waiting for his Alpha to come home, content to dry hump his Alpha’s pillow slowly, but this was supposed to be special. This was a moment they’d been planning for a while, and both felt they were ready for it.  
Lance had slowly weaned himself off his suppressants, had looked up everything they could find on the subject matter, and now the time had come. They were going to have pups. And that meant that Keith had wanted to save every last orgasm he had in him for his Alpha, and wanted absolutely nothing but his cock in him. He didn’t want to waste a single second, a single minute, not trying to get pregnant. He closed his eyes, breathing in Lance’s scent and smiled. His toes curled a bit, tugging at the sheets below him, and he rolled onto his back, taking the sweater with him. He could feel the air growing hot and heavy around him as tried to ignoring the pulsing feeling between his legs. He rubbed his thighs together, attempting to alleviate the feeling, but that only made him aware of the amount of slick that was already slowly rolling out of him.

 

How long had he been in his nest that he had that much slick built up already?

 

He took a slow breath, his mind telling him he needed to get out of his nest and grab his phone. Lance needed to know that his heat was earlier than they thought, so he’d be ready when he got home, not surprised and caught off guard. Last time Keith had forgotten to remind his Alpha it resulted in Lance going into a rut. A good, good, great, fucking hard rut, but Lance always was too exhausted for anything else after and that wasn’t ideal for what they were trying to do.

 

He slowly sat up, swallowing thickly as he clutched the sweater like it was a lifeline, and stared wide eyed at the open bedroom door. He could see the living room just down the hall. If he was standing he could probably even see his phone sitting on one of the tables. His ears perked, however, when he heard it go off, the soft tune of his and Lance’s song playing, telling him it was his Alpha calling.

He groaned, forcing his body to move, but his legs felt heavy. He stumbled slightly, taking care not to disturb his nest as he crawled out of it, part of him screaming for him to stay put, the other crying out for him to talk to Lance.

 

He managed to get to his phone, his fingers shaking as he accepted the call, cutting off the singer as he spoke of taking his lover to heaven. He brought the phone up to his ear, bracing himself against the couch. “Lance?”

Oh god, his voice.

“Keith?” Lance’s voice was filled with concern, “Hey, you alright babe?”

“Lance,” his fingers curled into the couch, knuckles turning white as his legs trembled, threatening to give out. He wanted to go back to his nest. He didn’t think he could talk and walk at the same time, though. “Lance, my.. Muh-my heat’s early.”

 

There was a quiet curse and silence, Keith squeezing his eyes shut. He was panting and wasn’t aware of the quiet, distressed sounds he was making until he heard Lance rumbling back soothingly. He could just imagine he was there with him, nuzzling into his neck, kissing their bondmark and stroking his back lovingly. “I’ll be home soon. Just breathe for me, okay?” He could hear Lance moving heard the phone shift as Lance’s muffled voice spoke to someone. “Do you want me to stay on the phone?”

 

Did he? Keith opened his eyes, fighting for his brain to work.  
Yes. He wanted to hear his Alpha. He couldn’t hold him right now, but he could listen to him, and that alone was enough. When he said as much, he heard Lance chuckle softly.  
“Okay, baby. Get comfy, I’m already walking to my car.”

 

Keith gave a soft sound, his head turning to look back down the hall to his nest. It looked so far away, but he forced himself to move, bracing himself against the wall, trying to keep himself steady. His eyes flicked up, gazing at a few of the pictures that were hung in their home. Of the two of them on dates and just hanging out. Of their friends and family all together for parties and celebrations. Of his and Lance’s wedding, the Omega having been swept up off his feet as the Alpha raced towards the ocean. He could make out Pidge’s form pointing out to them and laughing. Could see some of Lance’s family waving to the two of them. Could see Allura chasing after Lance and he could remember her shouting at him to _not destroy that gorgeous outfit McClain or I will end you!_

 

Somehow, amid the memory, of Lance talking calmly, speaking of work and generally keeping Keith’s mind occupied, the Omega was aware when his feet touched the soft material of his nest. He purred quietly, falling face first and snuggled deeper inside. He caught a laugh from Lance through the phone, and purred louder, nuzzling into one of the pillows. “Almost there, baby.” Lance said gently. “I’m at the last light.”

“I miss you.” Keith whispered, clutching both the phone and the sweater. “I miss you so much.”  
“I miss you too.” his Alpha rumbled back. “I’ll be there soon. Then when I get there, I’ll take care of you.”  
“I want you.” the shorter man’s voice broke as he rubbed his legs together. “I need you.”  
“ _Shit_ , baby.” Lance’s voice hardened, and he heard some sound. “I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

 

“I want your knot.” Keith bit his lip, squeezing his legs tighter together. “Want your pups.” He faintly heard the sound of a door slamming and groaned out. “You’ll give me pups, right?”  
“I’m gonna fill you full of them.” Keith smiled, purring softly. “You’re gonna be so round and full of pups, Keith. Gonna make such a good parent.”  
“Mommy.” Keith breathed out. “Gonna be a mommy.” He let go of the sweater, leaving it draped over him, and moved his hand towards his stomach, brushing his fingers against the flat surface, purring more at the thought of it swelling with life. A life he and Lance might create. Will create. He closed his eyes, his imagination running with the image of him swollen, Lance planting kisses to his stomach and whispering lullabies in his native tongue. Of buying cribs and toys and everything they’d need for their child. Of giving birth to a beautiful baby that would be both of them.

 

He didn’t hear the front door open or close. He didn’t hear when Lance walked down the hall. He only opened his eyes, pulling himself from his fantasy when he felt someone enter his nest. His eyes snapped open, looking up, relaxing when Lance smiled, ending the call on his end before creeping over, taking Keith’s phone as well. He placed the two to one side, before he laid down next to his Omega.  
“Hi there.” he said, grinning, and Keith’s heart fluttered with affection even as he rolled his eyes. “I heard a rumor that you were wanting me.”  
Any other time, Keith would have teased back. Shoved him away playfully and tell him he heard wrong. But right now, with his Alpha’s scent strong and full of desire, Keith instead reached out, grabbing the front of Lance’s shirt, and drew him closer for a searing kiss. Lance pressed back, his hands coming up to cup his Omega’s face as the kiss slowed from full of heat and want into a simmering desire full of affection.

Keith let himself be rolled onto his back, his hands tugging at Lance’s clothes before breaking the kiss with a huff, “You’re not naked.” he opened his eyes, pouting, watching as Lance laughed and kissed his nose.

“Alright, alright.” Lance pulled back, smiling more when Keith’s fingers tightened into his shirt before he let go, and began to take his clothes off, slow and unhurried. He began to toss them to the side of the room, as he usually did (as much as it irked Keith, who’d always pick them back up and throw them back at him), before stopping and handing them towards his Omega. Keith gave a soft sound, bringing the clothes close to him, smelling them before he sat up and began to carefully place the clothes in his nest. He smiled, preening at how nice the new pieces made his nest look, an extra pop of blue from the jeans and the stark white of the tshirt definitely were needed. How dare Lance be keeping these pieces from him?

 

Lance gently wrapped a hand around one of Keith’s ankle, the Omega just barely aware of what was about to happen, before he gave out a started yelp as he was tugged backwards, onto his stomach. He squirmed, giggling as Lance proceeded to plant kisses along his back and shoulders. He let out a chirp, looking over his shoulder as Lance continued to kiss him, before he was gently turned onto his back, letting his legs fall open. He looked up to his Alpha, breathing slowly, watching as blue eyes roamed over his body. He stretched a bit more, arching his back as he tilted his head to one side, exposing his neck.

Keith bit his lip when Lance leaned down, latching his mouth onto his neck, biting and nipping at his flesh. He squirmed, giggling when Lance began to trace his lips down his shoulder and to his chest, his fingers stroking lovingly down his Omega’s sides. The Omega squirmed, biting his lip when those long fingers moved down past his hips and towards his thighs. “Oh, baby,” Lance whispered, causing Keith’s eyes to open (when did they close?), “You’re so wet already.”

“Mm,” Keith blushed, looking off to one side. “I haven’t touched myself yet. Been wanting to wait for you.” He chanced a look back up and oh. Oh. This was a good reaction. Lance’s pupils had blown wide, his mouth open slightly and his scent was rolling with the need and want to mate _mate mate mate_.  
Or maybe that was his own scent.

 

The Alpha leaned his head down, kissing his lips hard but pulled back before it got too heated, causing Keith to whine at the loss of pressure. He moved his arms, reaching up for the other man, making pathetic grabby hands as he let a soft whine slide out of his throat. Lance rumbled back soothingly, his fingers ghosting along his thighs, “It’s alright, baby.” he leaned down, kissing his cheek as his hands moved back up, gently stroking against his chest. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Lance continued to gently trace his lips along his cheek, across his nose and along his jaw before slipping down along his neck. Keith closed his eyes, his head tilting to expose more neck to the Alpha, his hands coming up to wrap around his neck. His fingers slipped into Lance’s hair as the Cuban moved his head down lower, leaving soft, light kisses along his chest and gave a quiet laugh when Keith gave a yelp at the gentle bite around one of his nipples. A needy whine made Lance abandon his teasing and move on back down his body.  
At Keith’s hips, Lance moved his hands up along the Omega’s thighs, feeling them tremble beneath his fingers, and smiled, his head turning to start sucking deep marks into the sensitive flesh. His husband gasped and mewled, hands moving from Lance into one of the sheets in his nest, twisting it into his fingers.

Lance’s mouth alternates between harsh, biting bruises and the gentle lap of his tongue. His mate under him is writhing, cock dribbling and hole soaked by the time he moves his head back up towards Keith’s, kissing his lips. The shorter man below him trembled, moaning weakly when he felt a gentle pressure at his hole, massaging it until it had relaxed enough for Lance to slide his finger inside of him. The Alpha continued to slowly work his finger inside, gently pressing kisses along his mate’s face and neck, lightly sucking bruises into his skin, and once the hole felt relaxed and stretched he adjusted his hand to slide in a second, earning a gasp and a whimper from the Omega below him.

He continued this, adding in a third finger and a fourth, scissoring and stretching out his mate, whispering softly into his neck as Keith trembled and gave off quiet sounds of pleasure and want, his hands coming back towards Lance to gently hold onto him, nails biting into his shoulders and back. “Just a little more,” he whispered, “I’ll take care of you.”  
“I need you.” Keith choked around a moan when Lance’s fingers curved and stretched just right, pressing into that spot. He arched his back, whining out. “Please, Lance.”  
“I’ve got you.” There was a low rumble as Lance pressed one more kiss to his mate’s neck before he slowly pulled his fingers out and away. The black haired male squirmed, his legs being lifted into a better position as the Alpha shuffled onto his knees. He felt the heavy weight of his husband’s cock press against him and he bit his lip, hands scrambling for purchase on tanned shoulders and, after Lance lowered a hand to make sure he was aimed right, Keith moaned as his husband slid inside. The Omega trembled at the feeling, his head falling back, exposing his neck.

 

Lance’s mouth instantly reattached itself, teeth scraping and nipping at his skin as his hips moved, slow and gentle as he worked on pushing in up to where his knot would form. The black haired man swallowed thickly, his own hips squirming and pushing down to try and take more in, but his Alpha’s hands kept his hips in place. Lance was then slowly pulling out, only half way, and pushing back in, creating the slow rhythm of their love making, pushing out short little gasps and moans from his Omega.  
“You’re so gorgeous.” Lance gasped softly, kissing Keith’s cheek before pulling back enough that the two could look into one another’s eyes. “So beautiful. You’re the most amazing mate I could ever ask for.” His pace picked up just slightly, angling himself so he brushed against that spot inside of Keith with every shallow thrust, causing the other man to mewl and preen under the praise. “You’re going to be such a good mommy for our pups, too.” the Alpha went on. “They’re going to be so beautiful with you as their parent.”

His hips started to press harder and Keith’s moans grew louder. He dug his nails into the Alpha’s shoulders and back, knowing there would be angry, red marks later. But that was later.  
“I-I love you,” Keith gasped out weakly, his legs trembling as he wrapped them around the Alpha’s waist.

“I love you, too, Keith.” there was that look of fondness that made Keith’s heart melt and his chest feel warm. The two leaned closer and met in a kiss, Keith’s toes beginning to curl as Lance continued the sweet love making. At some point, Keith had pulled one hand from his shoulder and that hand was now being held by his husband, their fingers interlocked as the panted, trading brief, light kisses. “How close are you, baby?” Lance asked, pulling his head back a bit farther, causing Keith to whine softly when he couldn’t kiss him for the nth time.

 

“So close.” the Omega leaned his head back against the bedding. “I’m so close, Lance.”  
“Can you hold on just a little longer?” Lance had returned and was kissing his cheek, squeezing his hand. “Just a little bit, baby. I want to cum with you.” Keith whimpered softly, but nodded. He squeezed his eyes closed, focusing on everything but the pooling heat and the feel of precum dribbling out of his cock, pooling low on his gut. He bit his lip, whining as he squeezed his husband’s hand tighter, his legs trembling more as his entire body lit up, shouting at him to let go.

But Lance’s quiet praise and gentle touch kept him holding on. Lance’s voice telling him he was “so good” and “almost there, baby” spurred him on and just when he thought he wouldn’t be able to last his Alpha grunted, his hips thrusting more erratically, and Keith could feel the knot slowly pushing inside him and inflating, sealing them together. And that had been enough, Keith came with a cry hot tears spilling out of his eyes from the effort it had taken to hold it all in as he felt his cum landing on his stomach and up to his chest. He whimpered, his lower body squirming with oversensitivity as his mate give his cock a few more jerks, unsure of when exactly Lance ha taken him in hand to help him through his orgasm, before he himself had tipped over, filling the Omega. Keith whined, his hips moving as Lance held onto them, slowly thrusting as his climax was milked out.

 

Lance leaned down, doing his best to balance his weight before he seemed to give up and just laid on top of the other man, causing Keith to grunt weakly, but the two stayed like that, waiting for Lance’s knot to deflate enough that he could pull out. In the interim, the two traded soft, breathless kisses and quiet giggles of petnames and once Lance had slid out of Keith, the Omega had moved his legs, trying his best to keep as much cum inside of him while his Alpha went to grab a washcloth and bottle of water, the latter of which Keith took gratefully as his mate cleaned him of sweat and his own cum.

“How are you feeling?” the Alpha asked, gently rubbing Keith’s thighs, watching as his mate down half the bottle greedily before offering the rest over to him.  
“Good.” Keith smiled, turning to snuggle closer to the tan Alpha. “Tired.” Lance chuckled, and Keith heard the cap being reattached before a pair of strong arms came around him, holding him close.

“Go ahead and rest, baby.” the Alpha whispered, long fingers coming to gently run through black hair. “We’ve got all week.” he laughed, squirming as Keith’s fingers came up and dug into his mate’s sides, tickling him. After a brief, playful tussle Keith found himself tucked close to Lance, lulled into a brief sleep by his mate’s steady heartbeat and even breath.

 

He was right, after all. They had all week to keep trying. And Keith knew, in some part of him, that by the end of the week they’d definitely have to start getting ready for the newest member of their family.


End file.
